


방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS One Shots

by Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda



Category: ASTRO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, On Hiatus, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda/pseuds/Ackerman_Ereri_Love_Panda
Summary: -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-YAY!! I did it! It took me 2 days to complete it but I did!I hope you liked it as much as I do! See ya’ in the next one!-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-





	방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS One Shots

“Bye Joonie! We’ll be back later! Take care of TaeTae for us will ya’!” Hoseok shouted, shutting the front door and disappearing with Yoongi, Seokjin, Jimin, and Jungkook.

 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. Come on kid! Let’s watch a movie! I’m _bored_!” Namjoon yelled, throwing his head against the back of the couch as he waited for TaeTae to finish my shower, watching the beginning credits stroll by on the screen.

 

“I’m almost done Hyung! Gimme a minute!” TaeTae yelled back to the elder, shutting the nozzle to the shower off and climbing out before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his midriff. TaeTae walked into the closet grabbing a t-shirt and a hoodie, throwing them on as he pulled a pair of boxers and shorts on as well.

 

TaeTae walked into the living room where his Hyung waited and laid down between his legs gathering the blanket around both of them as the beginning credits disappeared and the movie began.

 

Namjoon reached up and looped his arms around TaeTae, pulling him tightly against his chest before lying his head down on the young one’s own. “Say Tae. We’re…home alone…think something will happen to us like the boy in the movie?” he asked, reaching his head down to kiss the other’s nape, earning a suppressed moan from deep in the maknae’s throat.

 

“ _Hyung~_! Stop! I’m trying to enjoy the movie!” Tae complained, pushing his elder’s head back until it once again rested on his own.

 

“Humph, fine, whatever I’ll just wait till the movies over.” Namjoon muttered, watching the TV screen as the boy on it set up traps to stop the burglars.

 

Tae turned his head around, startling his hyung when Tae plopped a lingering kiss on his own. “It’s alright hyung. You can kiss me later. I just really want to watch this movie.” Tae gives his hyung another sweet kiss before turning his attention back to the TV screen.

 

“Yeah. Sure Taehyungie.” Namjoon said, tightening his grip on the the young maknae.

 

**|the movie finally ends|**

 

“Finally!” Namjoon shouts, picking up the quiet, and quite startled, maknae, dragging him to the room they occasionally share, and put him on the bed. He climbed over Tae, planting small, sweet kisses all over the poor boys face.

 

“Haha! Stop it! Haha _hah~_! _Hyung~_!” Tae moaned, feeling Namjoon’s lips slide down his neck, sucking gently as he placed a mark on Tae’s collarbone. “Hyung!” Tae yelped, digging his hands in Namjoon’s shoulders as his Hyung’s mouth went lower, shoving Tae’s hoodie over his head and into one of the corners of the room. Joon then took Tae’s shirt and pulled it up, throwing it randomly behind him as he slid his mouth down Tae’s pectorals leaving small bruises, and a moaning mess named Kim Taehyung. “ _Hyung~_!”

 

“ _TaeTae~_! You taste sweet. You know that?” Namjoon said in between each love bite he left. Tae reached down shoving his Hyung’s shirt up and in a corner of the room as he shoved Namjoon back and started leaving his own marks all over Joon’s chest and collarbone. “ _TaeTae~! Aaaahhh~!_ S-so...good! _Ah~_!”

Namjoon flipped Tae over, capturing his lips in a lingering kiss that lasted a few minutes before he pulled back, took a few deep breaths, and attacked his maknae’s neck again, leaving a wet trail as he went down to Tae’s collarbone and back up capturing Tae’s lips in a long, loving embrace. “Enough Tae.  ***pant*** We can continue this later. I don’t want to tire you.” Namjoon panted, feeling the hardness poking at his stomach.

“Namjoon~! Please don’t stop!” Tae whimpered, arching his back up, his erection growing in his shorts as he did so.

“Aigoo kid. Fine. I won’t stop if that’s what you want. But if you’re tired you tell me got it!?” Namjoon scolded, tossing his shorts in a corner and gathering his Maknae’s lips in another lingering kiss.

“Yes Namjoon-Hyung!”TaeTae said immediately after his lips were released. “ _Oooh~! Aaahhh~! Joonie~! You’re so~ good to me~!_ ” Tae moaned, arching his back some more, his erection twitching as it was pressed against Namjoon’s stomach.

“Aigoo kid. You need help? I can feel your boner poking my stomach.” Joonie said, rubbing it through the maknae’s boxers. Tae groaned, pleasure rippling through him as Joon did so.

TaeTae moved his hands down, shoving his jeans off and threw them away from the bed. “Hng~! Joonie! Stop teasing~!” Tae moaned, arching into his touch.

“Aigoo you’re impatient kid!” He said, pulling the young ones boxers off and throwing them back. Joon grabbed Tae’s cock, stroking a few times until a little pre-cum was spilling out.

Joon reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a bottle of lotion. Tae got tired of being the only one completely nude so he reached down and pulled his hyung’s boxers off, throwing them far away from the bed, his own erection pulsing against his thighs.

“Sheesh kid, gimme a minute. Aish you’re impatient, you know that?” He asked, lubing his own erection before bending over and placing it between Tae legs, capturing his lips in an embrace. He moved forward, slowly entering the middle maknae while smothering his whimpers of pain and pleasure with kisses.

Tae moaned, feeling nothing but pleasure as he moved his hips in circles, thrusting them forward to meet his lovers hips in each jolt that shook them. “ _Ngh~! Joonie~Hyung~! Faster~!_ ” He mewled, grabbing the elders shoulders as he arched his back to meet each thrust in a fast rhythm of moans and pants.

After awhile of hungry thrusts and feverish kisses, they both felt the stir in their stomachs as their erections tightened and TaeTae had tightened around Joon’s. Namjoon groaned, thrusts becoming deeper and slower, earning moans and whines from the young boy beneath him. “ _Hah...hah...hyung~_ I’mma... _NGH~!_ ” Suddenly, they both exploded, cum landing on both their chests and leaking out of Tae’s hole as they both panted, catching their breaths. After a few beats, Joon slid out, wrapping his arms around Tae and drawing them to the bed so they could spoon. “Sleep TaeTae. You’re gonna need it.” Joon said, closing his eyes.

“Yeah… ***pant***...okay Hyung…” Tae muttered, wrapping his arms around the elder and closing his eyes as well. Soon, they were both pulled into the sweet calls of slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
> YAY!! I did it! It took me 2 days to complete it but I did!  
> I hope you liked it as much as I do! See ya’ in the next one!  
> -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
